Companions
by VampMistress
Summary: The Doctor reflects of the past 3 companions who had graced his life. Part of a new set of drabbles that my sister onthetardis and I are writing. Spoilers: end of Journey's End.


**My sister and I are doing this set of drabbles; we find quotes that fit the Doctor Who universe. I'm up first, but don't worry I'm not stop writing STA, so keep a look out for a new chapter coming soon. And make sure to keep tabs on my sister's page for her quotation story. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not know own Doctor Who, and I don't know who's quotation this is; but it's not mine. **

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDX**

The Doctor knows, more than anyone that time is short. Not for him, of course, but for all he loves.

Humans live such fleeting lives that its hard to keep his love to himself, he is lonely and on that fact alone; he cannot cope with the concept that his life is meant to be shared with no one other than himself.

6 billion people live on the planet Earth, and he has his pick of any of them. He likes Earth, he likes her people can survive almost anything. That they, like himself, have such strong hearts and passionate spirits . He only picks the best, and he figures on taking the people that need him as much as he needs them. It's a simple win-win.

Except, sometimes, especially quite recently, that the people he chooses to show the universe to are so much more than he thought they were. Had so much potential then he gave them credit for.

Self-sacrificing, even to the last; the Doctor never knew how much his life was worth until his companions pointed it out to him. He never thought of himself as such, never putting his life before those he loves.

Rose, Martha, Donna. The three recent women who had graced his life for so short of time, that he didn't even get time to prepare their arrival.

The last Time Lord, the one that can travel to the end of the universe; never saw coming what had taken place in the last couple of years.

To shop window dummies, to the Racnoss, to a platoon of Jadoon on the moon. Three terrifying enemies that had given him the three most precious women in his life.

He had loved them all, in his own certain way. He knew that it was not accepted by them all, but it was hard not to love them.

____

**It's amazing the things you realize  
when you lose someone:**

He knew that one day he would have to give them up, he had only wished that it wasn't so soon.

Then again, if Rose had not left him; then he never would have met Donna. And If Donna had never turned down his offer to travel with him, then he knew would have met Martha.

It was an endless chain, giving up one for another.

And before he knew it, he had them all within his grasp at once. Smiling and laughing with him as they saved the Earth. Not knowing that they would be leaving him very soon after their celebration of victory.

Rose was now happy living her life with his 'hand'-counterpart.

Martha, engaged; soon to be married, having her own independence from him.

Donna, with no memory of him; and picking up where she left off.

And he had no one, but the TARDIS.

He had lied to Wilf, he had lied every time he said he was alright. The truth was, he was never alright. Donna had figured that out right off, he couldn't slip anything past her.

Rose and Martha had kept quiet when he had uttered those words, but that didn't mean they didn't know what he really meant.

____

**you get mad at yourself for not  
saying the things you could've a million times,  
you take for granted the days**

He had only wished that he had told each of them how much they had meant to them.

The Doctor, certainly, had all the time in the world, but when it came to important matters; he was stuck, never expressing himself the way he wanted.

He knew that he had the time and put it off until later.

______

**You take for granted the days spent doing nothing when  
you could have been with them.**

Rose had slipped through his fingers.

Martha had left him on her own free will.

And Donna was gone because of him.

He had to admit that he missed them, and he wanted them all back. He could turn back time and relive all those lost moments; capture all the stolen glances and smiles that he had taken for granted. He missed how all of their hands molded to fit in his own.

He only took the best, and they were that; to perfection.

They had graced his life for a fleeting moment and were gone before he knew it.

He could do nothing to change that fact.

All he could do was to was to keep those feeling in his heart and hope that when he finds another companion he finds ideal to share his hectic life with, if there is any spark between them then he would not hesitate to hand over his hearts.

Live for the moment.

____

**but we always wait until they're gone to say the things we never had the courage to before.**

For now, he would continue on with his life. Always remembering what each of those remarkable women had brought into his life. The strength to carry on, the memories to remind him that he was undoubtedly loved, and the hope that the next adventure would bring him something as surprising as the last.

That, after all, was the best part.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDX**

**I hoped you enjoyed this, please review. **


End file.
